Volunruud
is an ancient Nordic tomb in . Location Volunruud is found north of Silent Moons Camp and Halted Stream Camp, in The Pale hold. Quests *Silenced Tongues *The Silence Has Been Broken *Trouble in Skyrim (Radiant quest) *Fetch Me That Book! (Radiant quest) Walkthrough When entering Volunruud for the first time, the Heddic's Volunruud Notes is on the floor, required for the quest Silenced Tongues, and a Skeleton on the left which will attack. Proceed down the stairs to a large chamber with four branching paths to begin. The southwest tunnel leads to a room with some minor loot, usually gold or potions. Incidentally, this is also the room Amaund Motierre resides in during the Dark Brotherhood quest, The Silence Has Been Broken. The tunnel to the west leads through some catacombs to a small room that contains the Ceremonial Axe placed on a display rack on the far wall, as well as a few leveled Draugr and a Draugr Death Lord. This room contains many pressure plates that trigger spike traps if stepped on, so be cautious. Head back up to the main area and take the northeast tunnel to a large room with three more Draugr and a swinging gate trap on the floor. Once the Draugr are dealt with, take the stairs on the right in the hallway and cross the bridge to an iron door that leads to a small room containing a coffin and two more undead waiting. An Ancient Nord Helmet can be found here, as well as the Ceremonial Sword. Once returned to the main chamber, proceed north to the entrance to Elder's Cairn, where there is a small table containing embalming tools and a leveled shield. Place the Ceremonial Weapons in the indicated slots and continue onwards. Inside the Cairn, head down the path and look out for a Draugr archer on the platform above. Dispatch him quickly and prepare for a tough battle. Here the Dragonborn will have to fight 3-4 leveled Draugr and Kvenel the Tongue, a particularly tough enemy who can summon a Frost Atronach and wields two unique weapons; Eduj and Okin, both of which can be looted off of his corpse when defeated. After the fight there is a chest with random leveled loot and a Word Wall containing one of the words for the Shout, Aura Whisper. Head around the wall to a path leading up over a bridge towards a small room with a few urns. On the left of the bridge there is another chest on a ledge to be looted, it can be reached by walking carefully around the small ledge jutting out from the rock pillar or using the shout Whirlwind Sprint from the bridge. Once finished, head back to the Volunruud main room to exit. Notable loot *Skill Book: Mace Etiquette (One-Handed). *Skill Book: Night Falls on Sentinel (One-Handed). *Unique Item: Jeweled Amulet *Unique Sword: Eduj *Unique War Axe: Okin *Word Wall: Aura Whisper *Dragon Priest Dagger *It Is also a potential spawn Location for Meridias Beacon Notes *The Draugr Deathlord in the room containing the Axe is a considerably powerful enemy at lower levels, use the spike traps on the ground against him and do your best to dodge its Disarm shout. It will be a short fight if you lose your weapon. *When fighting Kvenel, summoning an Atronach can help keep his own Frost version busy while you take him down. *Using a fully charged Disarm shout against Kvenel will cause one, if not both, of his weapons to be thrown through the air and land somewhere where you may never find them. Bugs * Sometimes, the player cannot get the Word of Power in the final room. *The northwest room's swinging door can become stuck and prevent the player from moving into the hallway. *Sometimes the door cannot be opened when you have obtained both ceremonial weapons without first reading the notes. If you have the ceremonial weapons, then attempt to read the notes, the quest sometimes will not start. A simple solution is to drop both ceremonial weapons and notes (dropping the notes may or may not be essential), then attempt activating the door. The quest Silenced Tongues started from my failed attempt to open the door, allowing you to pick the weapons back up and successfully activate the door. Appearances * ru:Волундруд es:Volunruud Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations